Yay Me
by Pixie Child
Summary: Her sister's a freak, but there may be hope for her (Dawn-Cordelia, season 3)
1. 1

Timeline: Mid S3. Only Cordy never got back with Xander in 'Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered' and her father never got caught for tax fraud   
A/N: For Sami. Because we loved her, and she begged for more D/C

--

"You know, Buffy, you're being a real bitch." Cordelia says, cutting Buffy whining short.

"Huh?" The Slayer's head snapped up, and she glared her. 

"About your sister. She was out in the halls, looking for the washrooms, because she had to go and you were too busy to help her." 

"And what the hell does this have to do with you? You can't just walk in here anymore. You're not part of the team, remember? We're not cool enough." 

"So you're just gonna, what, let her roam around the school until some nasty thing attacks her?" 

"It's not my fault mom insisted she come today. Her school was canceled because some crazy person went in it yesterday, and started yelling about finding 'it'. There was nothing hell-mouthy about it. And why am I telling you this?" 

"Because I know where your sister is and you don't?" 

"So you shoved Dawn in a locker somewhere, and came to yell at me for my treatment of her?" 

"Fine. You know what? I don't care. She's your sister. Find her yourself." Spinning around, she walks out of the library, towards the school parking lot. As she gets into her convertible, she glances over at the preteen in the passenger's seat. "Ready to go?" 

"Where?" 

"Daddy-sponsored shopping." Grinning, the girl bounces in her seat. 

"Neat!"


	2. 2

A/N: For Sami. Because we loved her, and she begged for more D/C 

-- 

Pulling into the Summers' driveway, Dawn was looking at her new makeup, unsure if she would be able to use it properly. As Cordelia got out, Dawn shoved the little purse into her new Prada shoulder bag, knowing her mom would want to see her new stuff, and wouldn't approve of her having makeup. Going to the trunk, she grabbed the bags that Cordelia hadn't taken, and trotted toward her. Opening the door, she kicked off her shoes, ran in to the living room, and hopped onto the couch, tearing into the various bags. Cordelia followed, and sat beside the hyper girl, watching as she behaved like Willow on coffee. 

"Buffy? Is that you?" Joyce rounded the corner, to find her younger daughter surrounded by shopping bags from the more exclusive stores in Sunnydale. "Where on earth did you get all this stuff? And what are you doing home so early?" 

"Hi, Mrs. Summers. Buffy had her hands full, so I offered to watch her. So I took her shopping." 

"She can't possibly keep all these! You shouldn't have had to pay for this. I'll take Dawn to the mall tomorrow and return it." 

"Don't worry, Mrs. Summers. I didn't pay for it. My father did. I have an unlimited account. My dad gives me as much money as I can spend, and I don't see him unless he's on his death bed." Seeing the appalled look on the older woman's face, she added "He's a workaholic." 

"Oh. I'm sorry. But are you sure you don't mind about all of this?" 

"I'm sure. Her sister may be completely a social pariah, but your younger girl has a lot of potential." Standing up, she turned to face them, smiling. "I have to go now, I'm meeting some friends at the Bronze. But it was great to spend time with Dawn, maybe we could get ice-cream after school tomorrow?" The girl in question looked up at her mom, hoping she would say yes. 

"Of course. I'm sure Buffy'll be glad that she doesn't have to look after her then." 

"Thanks!" 

"Meet you at the doors of the library after my classes, okay?"


	3. 3

A/N: I know I already wrote a third chapter, but this came to me (after way to long, I know) so the old third chapter is now the forth.

----------

Dawn wants to look perfect, pretty and grown up. Not like she's Buffy's sister, which is usually kinda hard, 'cause pretty much everything she owns used to be hers. She had to hold her breath to keep from squealing with excitement, and she looks at her clock for the hundredth time. 6:00. Only half an hour more and then she can be as loud as she wants without worrying about her mom making her go back to bed. All her new clothes are laid out on her floor so she can decide what to wear without getting it wrinkled, something else Cordelia taught her.

Playing around with different outfits, she finally decides on a skirt the lady at the store called 'suede,' a stretchy black t-shirt and a cashmere sweatshirt that matches her skirt, and she ties it around her shoulders like Cordelia and the store helper showed her. As she lifts her hair from under the soft material, she considers braiding it but then she remembers she wants to look grown up, not like someone's stupid kid sister.

Unable to help herself, she lets out a high shriek and hops around the room. The next thing she knows, her mom's sticking her head in her room, obviously having just been woken up by her hyperactive pre-teen daughter. Dawn's eyes dart to the right to check the time and she sighs. 6:37. Safe.

"What on earth are you doing, Dawn?" Her mother takes in the state of her room and she shakes her head. "Why are you already ready for school? And why's your room a mess?" Her eyes go wider. "And what are you wearing?"

"Cordelia bought it for me, remember?"

"Are you sure it's okay for school?"

She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes, like she's been practicing in the mirror. "_Yes_, mom."

"Alright." Joyce pushes the door open all the way and heads back to her room, shaking her head. Squealing, Dawn goes to her dresser and gets her favourite necklace, one with a pale blue stone that Cordelia complimented her on last week and fumbles with the clasp, finally getting it on the third try.

The youngest Summers bounces down the stairs, smoothes her hair and packs the carrot and celery sticks she asked her mom to cut up for her last night into her lunch box.

She can't wait until after school.


	4. 4

"Freak alert." Harmony muttered, causing Cordelia to look up.

"What? Oh, yay, it's Buffy. Just what I need." Rolling her eyes, she turned to face the Slayer with her arms crossed. "What do you want?"

"God, I hate you!"

"Oh, that hurts! Too bad. And yet somehow I'll find the will to live."

"I don't think so. I'm so gonna kill you!" Puling her arm back, she hit Cordelia in the face, blood pouring on her fist, a smirk on her face.

"You bitch!" Hand raising to her face, she presses it to her nose to stop the blood flow, eyes tearing from the obvious pain.

"Come on, Cordy. Leave the phyco, we've got stuff we need to do." Tugging her free arm, her friends led her to the bathroom, glairing at the fuming girl behind them as Willow and Xander ran up to her to see why she attacked her.

---

"What's her deal, anyway?" Aurora wondered, pulling paper towels out from the dispenser, and running them under the water.

"You mean a lunatic like her needs a reason to go nuts?" Harmony asked sarcastically, helping Cordelia up onto the sink.

"Well, you know how I was a little late getting to the Bronze last night?" Her friends nodded. "I was at her house, helping de-freak her sister. She's twelve, so I think there's a chance I can save her from becoming like Buffy."

"Cool! That is cool, right?" Harmony nodded, looking in awe at Cordelia.

"Completely. It's like community service! Is she cute?"

"The cutest. I'm taking her out for ice-cream after school, and I'm going to show her how to use the makeup I bought her last night. She didn't say anything, but I could tell she has no idea how to use it." The blonde made a face.

"And she's twelve? You got there just in time. So, can we go with?"

"Out for ice cream?"

"Yeah." Wincing in pain, she smiled as Harmony handed her the damp paper towels, and brought them to her face.

"Sure." Sighing, she lifted her compact to see what she looked like. "God, what right does she have?" Putting the tiny mirror back into her purse, she hopped down, and began to root through it. "Anyone got toner?" 


End file.
